Lü Bu
This page contains information about Lü Bu in Fate/Another. Innates Nature of a Rebellious Spirit *'Mana Cost:' Passive **'Special: '''When there are two or less servants alive and the match ends in a draw. Lu Bu's team will be declared the victor. Skills Armistice *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Weapon **'Hotkey: Q ***Lv 1: '''200(300) '''Damage and stuns for '''0.1 seconds. ***Lv 2: 250(350) Damage and stuns for 0.2 seconds. ***Lv 3: 300(400) Damage and stuns for 0.3 seconds. ***Lv 4: 350(450) '''Damage and stuns for '''0.4 seconds. ***Lv 5: 400(500) Damage and stuns for 0.5 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 11 seconds **'Upgrades:' Houtengageki (Increases damage by 100, also applies a debuff that reduces target's armor for 10 seconds by 2/4/6/8/10 depending on skill's level) Fallible Bow *'Mana Cost: '''200 **'Type:' Weapon **'Hotkey: W ***Lv 1: '''350(450) Damage ***Lv 2: 450(550) Damage ***Lv 3: 550(650) Damage ***Lv 4: 650(750) Damage ***Lv 5: 750(850) Damage **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Range: '''1000(1300)/200 (Length/Width) **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrades:' [[Lü_Bu#Dragon Tongue Bow|'Dragon Tongue Bow']] (Increases range by 300, damage by 100 and enemies hit will be stun for 1.5 seconds) Travelling Red Fag *'Mana Cost: 400 **'''Type: Buff **'Hotkey: '''E **'Effect:' '''Grants abnormal status immunity, reduces stun duration by 1/2, and increases movement speed at the cost of taking 30%(20%) more damage.' ***Lv 1: 10% Movement Speed increase, Abnormal Status Immunity and 30% extra damage taken for 3(5) seconds. ***Lv 2: 15% Movement Speed increase, Abnormal Status Immunity and 30% extra damage taken for 4(6) seconds. ***Lv 3: 20% Movement Speed increase, Abnormal Status Immunity and 30% extra damage taken for 5(7) seconds. ***Lv 4: 25% Movement Speed increase, Abnormal Status Immunity and 30% extra damage taken for 6(8) seconds. ***Lv 5: 30% Movement Speed increase, Abnormal Status Immunity and 30% extra damage taken for 7(9) seconds. **'Cast Range:' Self **'Cast Time:' Instant **'Range: '''Self **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[ Lü Bu#Lü Bu's Red Hare|'Lü Bu's Red Hare']] (Lowers additional damage taken to '''20%' and increases the duration by 2''' seconds, also deals 20 damage per second to nearby enemies) **'''Notes: Cannot be immune to Knockback and skills that drag Lu Bu towards an enemy. Travelling Red Hare II *'Mana Cost: '''400 **'Type:' Skill **'Hotkey: EE (D) **'''Effect: Lu Bu rushes towards his target and deals damage and slows anyone within range. ***Lv 1: Causes 410(510) damage, applies a 10% slow. ***Lv 2: Causes 470(570) damage, applies a 15% slow. ***Lv 3: Causes 530(630) damage, applies a 20% slow. ***Lv 4: Causes 590(690) damage, applies a 25% slow. ***Lv 5: Causes 650(750) damage, applies a 30% slow. **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Cast Time:' N/A **'Range: '''1000(1500) **'Rush Speed:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[ Lü Bu#Lü Bu's Red Hare|'Lü Bu's Red Hare']] (Increases Range by '''500' and Damage by 100 and adds a 0.5 second stun.) **'Notes:' Must be used during the duration of [[Lü_Bu#Travelling Red Hare|'Travelling Red Hare']] God Force: The Five Soldiers of the War God *'Mana Cost: '''800 **'Type:' Personal **'Hotkey: R **'''Effect: Slashes enemy units in front of Lu Bu within a 240 degree angle up to five times causing a stun on the fifth hit which lasts for a duration of 1.0 seconds. ***Lv 1: 110/'120'/'150'/'200'/'400' [Total of 980(1280 if Upgrade is taken)] ***Lv 2: 120/'140'/'175'/'250'/'500' [Total of 1185(1485 if Upgrade is taken)] ***Lv 3: 130/'160'/'200'/'300'/'600' [Total of 1390(1690 if Upgrade is taken)] ***Lv 4: 140/'180'/'225'/'350'/'700' [Total of 1595(1895 if Upgrade is taken)] ***Lv 5: 150/'200'/'250'/'400'/'800' [Total of 1800(2100 if Upgrade is taken)] **'Cast Range:' N/A **'Cast Time:' 0.15 seconds **'Activation Time:' 0.10 seconds **'Time Between every slash:' 0.5 seconds **'Range: '''450 AOE / 550 Explosive AOE **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade: Houtengageki' (Increase the first 4 hits's damage by 50, and the final hit's damage by 100) Attributes Lü Bu's Red Hare *'Required Stat Points:' 11 **'Movement Speed increased by 30.' **'Increases the duration of Travelling Red Hare by 2 seconds, additional damage taken reduced to 20% and causes nearby enemy units to suffer 20 damage per second when skill is active.' **'Travelling Red Hare II has increased 300 range and 100 damage, and causes 0.5 second stun.' Houtengageki *'Required Stat Points: 17 **'''Lu Bu's attack speed is increased by 50%, damage is increased by 50. **'Armistice damage is increased by 100, reduce target's armor by (Armistice level x2) for 10 seconds.' **'Increases God Force: The Five Soldiers of the War God 4 first hit damage by 50, and the final hit damage by 100.' Dragon Tongue Bow *'Required Stat Points: '''10 **'Fallible Bow range is increased by 300, damage is increased by 100 and stun enemy on hit for 1.5 seconds.' **'Gate Halberd Shot range is increased by 1000, damage is increased by 1250, stun enemies for 3 seconds.' Immortal Red Hare *'Required Stat Points: 18 **Grants Lu Bu resurrections with 30% of maximum health and mana upon dying (Recovers 40% health over first 10 seconds after revival). If Lu Bu is the last servant remaining on his team in a Deathmatch, he will not revive. Lu Bu is invulnerable for 2 seconds upon revival. Has an unresettable cooldown of 300 seconds.' Bravery *'Required Stat Points: 8 **'''Lu Bu regenerates 1.5% of his maximum hp per second. **'Lu Bu gains a 15% chance to resist a debuff. This effect has a 30 seconds cooldown.' Gate Halberd Shot (Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Travelling Red Hare (E) and Fallible Bow (W) within 6 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Lu Bu shoots his bow with maximum power, deal damage to all enemy unit in a straight line *'Mana Total of Spells:' 600 *'Cast Time:' 2 seconds *'Damage:' 1250 (2500) + Fallible Bow LVL*100 + Lu Bu's maximum mana *'Range:' 3000 (4000) *'AoE: 300 *'''Cooldown: 120 seconds *'Upgrade:' Dragon Tongue Bow (Increase range by 1000, damage by 1250, stun enemy unit hit for 3 seconds). Category:Servants